The Thunder Rolls
by red-head7
Summary: Just a quick sonfic. But please read.


Title: The Thunder Rolls

Author: Dana Katherine

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Honest. They belong to Almighty Chris Carter. And the song belongs to the handsome Garth Brooks.

Author's note: This is just a stupid little story that I thought would be neat to write. If the lyrics are wrong I'm sorry. Tell me and I'll fix them ok?

_

* * *

_

_"Three thirty in the morning. Not a soul in sight.The city's lookin' like a ghost town, on a moonless summer night. Raindrops on the windshield, there's a storm moving in. He's headin' back from somewhere that he never should have been. And the thunder rolls. And the thunder rolls." _

He checked the clock one more time just to make sure his eyes weren't decieving him. The green numbers stared back at him with the reading of 3:30. Damn it. He sure was going to get hell this time. He shouldn't have gone to her house, he knows his wife despises her, but theirs something about her. And this time he couldn't just say that he got stuck at work. He looked around at the city, or what he could see of it through the down pour. No one was out. Probably all at home with their spouses where they should be, not driving like a maniac to get home hoping that their wife was asleep and wouldn't know what time he actually got in. He slowed down at a red light, then came to a complete stop. He tapped his heel anxiously, asking the light to turn green. Suddenly a lightning bolt hit to the west of him, and a loud rumble of thunder rolled over his car.

_"Every light is burnin' in a house across town. She's pacin' by the telephone, in her faded flannel gown. Askin' for a miracle, hopin' she's not right. Prayin' it's the weather that's kept him out all night. And the thunder rolls. And the thunder rolls."_

She couldn't believe he would do this again. He always chased after other women, but never like her. She looked at the phone again, willing it to ring so she could answer it and hear his voice. She wanted him to tell her that he got stuck at work, that he went out with friends, or that he was too afraid to drive in the rain, anything but that he was at her house. He always said that is was strictly personal, that all they did was talk about work, but she could see through that.

_"The thunder rolls and the lightning strikes. Another love grows cold on a sleepless night. As the storm blows on out of control. Deep in her heart the thunder rolls." _

She saw a lightning strike and heard the shark crack of thunder. She grew chilled as she thought about what he might have been doing. She didn't deserve this, that bitch didn't deserve him. A big gust of wind threw the rain against the window, and inside her a storm was brewing.

_"She's waitin' by the window when he pulls into the drive. She rushes out to hold him, thankful he's alive. But on the wind and rain a strange new perfume blows. And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes and he knows that she knows. And the thunder rolls. And the thunder rolls."_

She pulled the curtain back just in time to see him pull into the drive. She threw open the door and got to his car just as he got out. She threw herself on him and held him tight. "Thank God you're alive! I was sure something had happened." She let go just as the wind shifted and she smelled a perfume that was not hers. Another lightning strike hit close and he saw the reflection in her eyes, and in that instant he knew he was found out. "I knew it, " she said just above a whisper as the rumble of thunder surrounded them.

_"She runs back down the hallway through the bedroom door. She reaches for the pistol kept in the dresser drawer. Tells the lady in the mirror he won't do this again. 'Cause tonight will be the last time she'll wonder where he's been."_

She ran back into the house and into the bedroom that they shared. She threw open the dresser and threw miscellaneous items out until she found the pistol they kept hidden their. She looked at herself in the mirror before leaving the room. She was tired of this same routine. This was the last time he came home like this. She went back out front where he was still standing. She pointed the gun at him. "Diana, no. Don't do this." She pulled the trigger and the bullet embedded itself into his chest. And his last thought was of his kiss with Scully before he came home.

* * *

Ok I know that sucked, but please, let me know what you think. Please! 


End file.
